


Weird War

by AXEe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Super Soldier Serum, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: More original works from me! Enjoy folks! :=)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Weird War

**Author's Note:**

> More original works from me! Enjoy folks! :=)

******

**PROJECT LOVECRAFT**

**PROJECT SUMMARY**

In response to reports of successful experiments to create so-called ‘super-men’ by Nazi Germany, United States Department of War, in conjunction with counterparts in the United Kingdom’s Ministry of Defense and the USSR’s Ministry of Defense, have successfully reverse-engineered Nazi efforts following the capture of several deceased super-men under Nazi control.

**OVERVIEW**

All known super-men gain abilities from a substance known ‘source blood’, extracted from a **[REDACTED]** located in **Site-B** (coordinates redacted for security purposes). The so-called ‘source blood’ presents itself as a dark red, viscous substance resembling blood—hence the name. Analysis of the source blood indicates that it is most definitely **[REDACTED]** in origin and possesses the capability to effect rapid and spontaneous mutation(s) when injected into a living organism, be it human or animal (non-animal forms of life, such as plants, appear to be unaffected when exposed to the source blood).

The mutation(s) appear to be random and manifest in the form of physical mutations resulting in the formation of biological anomalies such as a hybrid respiratory system or extra fully-functional limbs.

However, initial experiments on volunteers resulted in all test subjects dying. Further testing revealed that the substance is more compatible with **FEMALE** physiology. Following this discovery, PROJECT leaders issued requests for the recruitment of approximately one hundred ( **100** ) female volunteers. Owing to the possible fatality of the experiments all subjects to be recruited are to be single, unmarried individuals with no known living relatives or relations.

Of the one hundred ( **100** ) initial female volunteers, approximately fifty ( **50** ) dropped out of basic training. From the remaining fifty ( **50** ), thirty ( **30** ) were tested and found to lack the proper blood type needed for successful implementation of source blood, subjects were reassigned to other branches of the services.

The remaining ten ( **10** ) volunteers were further reduced to a total of three ( **3** ). Although far below expected output, project leaders are confident that the number is sufficient to meet requirements owing the unique quality of their mutations. As of Dec. 3rd 1944, the thee ( **3** ) remaining volunteers are being trained in combat techniques.

**OVERVIEW OF PROJECT LOVECRAFT TEST SUBJECTS**

**Subject 1**  
**Name:** Shelly Frank  
**Age:** 19

 **Mutations:** Following injection of source blood, Subject 1 now no longer possesses a pulse, heartbeat, respiration, or body temperature. Despite this, subject demonstrates no sign of diminished faculties, she is still fully capable of speech despite no longer needing to breathe, and retains a full range of movement in all muscle groups and retains all five senses.

Subject 1 is not affected by extreme heat or cold (subject appears to no longer be capable of feeling pain) and is capable of healing from virtually any injury, even regenerating severed limbs.

Subject does not need to eat, drink, or breathe, and is considered ‘un-killable’ by project leaders. Recommend that Subject 1 be used on all possible missions.

**Psychological evaluation**

Subject maintains an easy-going, relaxed personality despite mutation.

 **Subject 2**  
**Name:** Flynn Fox  
**Age:** 30

 **Mutations:** Following injection of source blood, Subject 2 underwent extreme physical mutation, resulting in a change of appearance resembling that of a ‘flying fox’ ( _Pteropus giganteus_ ), as well as the development of large membranes from forearms that allow for unpowered, natural flight over short distances, Subject 2 also possess excellent night vison and the ability of echolocation. Subject 2 also retains full mental capacities and the ability to speak.

Due to night vison capabilities and echolocation, Subject 2 is vulnerable to intense light and sound, prolonged exposure to which can cause subject to lose consciousness. Recommend that subject only be used for nighttime missions.

**Psychological evaluation**

Subject 2 has developed a craving for fruit and seems to subsist entirely on a diet of fruit now. Subject 2 retains a relaxed and ‘cheerful’ personality despite mutation. Subject 2 has also been observed ‘roosting’ upside down from the ceiling.

 **Subject 3**  
**Name:** Serena Fisher  
**Age:** 45

 **Mutations:** Following injection of source blood, Subject 3 underwent extensive physical mutations similar to Subject 2, resulting in Subject 3 resembling an aquatic creature. Subject 3 now possesses an amphibious physiology, capable of functioning both in and out of water and can easily transition from fresh to saltwater and back with no ill effects

Subject 3’s physical mutations have resulted in a loss of speech (subject now communicates through both handwriting and a variation of sign language) and a need to remain constantly hydrated, resulting in immersion in a large water tank when not on missions. Recommended that Subject 3 only be used on mission near a large body of water.

**Psychological evaluation**

Unlike Subjects 1 and 2, Subject 3 has developed a withdrawn personality, owing to loss of speech and reliance on water tanks for survival. Subject has also mentioned having a still-living daughter, possibly indicating that subject lied on her recruitment form. Further evaluation needed.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> This one might be expanded upon at some point, but for now enjoy this fun fact, real life flying foxes do not have the ability of echolocation, only the smaller, insect-eating ones do :=).
> 
> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
